naruto_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Kumogakure
Kumogakure is the hidden village of the Land of Lightning and was founded by the First Raikage. As the village of one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, Kumogakure has a Kage as its leader known as the Raikage, of which there have been five in its history. The village is located in a range of tall mountains, and is literally hidden in the clouds. Kagura VS Kisame VS Genga To set up a battle, simply fill in the following list, and add more slots to fit the amount of combatants. Genga * Health: 224,350/260,000 * Strength: 230 * Speed: 290 * Jutsu: 170 * Fatigue: 410/500 * Chakra: 500/500 * Rage: 7/10 * Equipment: None * L1 Skill: Smoke Pellets * L1 Skill: Substitution Jutsu * L2 Skill: Mental Prison * L2 Skill: Finger Puppeteer * Signature: Energy Release - Kinetic Force Kisame * Health: 56,900/140,000 * Strength: 90 * Speed: 180 * Ninjutsu: 145 * Fatigue: 300/500 * Chakra: 50/500 * Rage: 7/10 * Equipment: None * L1 Skill: Smoke Pellets * L1 Skill: Substitution Jutsu * L2 Skill: Mental Prison * L2 Skill: Finger Puppeteer * S-Rank Technique's - Water Release : Mega Shark bomb (10 rage to use) Kagura * Health: 34,800/90,000 * Strength: 90 * Speed: 90 * Ninjutsu: 55 * Taijutsu: 90 * Fatigue: 460 * Chakra: 500 * Rage: 1/10 * Equipment: * L1 Skill: * L1 Skill: * L2 Skill: * L2 Skill: * S-Rank Techniqes Fight to 1 HP! * Turn Order: Kagura, Genga, Kisame *Kagura stares down at the guy who'd embarrassed him earlier, and with a roar he launched himself at him once again, assaulting him with a barrage of punches. (10 punches to Genga, all miss) *Genga easily stops the first punch and his movement before Chomei buzzes in his head about someone else. He looks behind him and barely dodges several sharp water droplets. "Kisame!" Genga shouts looking at the ninja. "We really have got to stop meeting like this." he says before rushing off and charging Kisame ignoring the other Shinobi and throwing several punches and kicks towards Kisame (10 Punch/Kick, 6 hit, 13,800 damage). *Kisame shouts back "Did not know it was date night" rushes to Genga for (10 punches and kicks, 4 hit, 3,600 damage) *Kagura kicks the newcomer away, growling louder. "Get the hell out of here! Im gonna pound him into the dirt myself!" (10 punches to Kisame, 3 hit, 2,700 damage) *Genga kicks Kagura in the face and sends him into the nearby trees. "Stay out of my fight!" he shouts before he leaps at Kisame once again (10 Punch/Kick, 9 hit, 20,700 damage). *"gees that was a bit much" retaliates with (10 punches and kicks, 7 hit, 6,300 damage) to Genga "heh just like before but this time i wont lose again" *Kagura climbed to his feet, launching at Kisame and Genga both, attacking them with a flurry of punches and kicks ( 5 to both, all miss Genga, 1 hit, Kisame, 900 damage). *Genga dodges Kagura's attack and knocks him away with a powerful arm bar. "Fighting two of you at once is actually challenging!" he shouts as he sends Kagura away (10 Punch/Kick, 7 hit, 16,100 damage). *"Well this is an interesting fight i must say" retaliates with another (10 punches and kicks at Genga, 5 hit, 4,500 damage) "i wonder who the other fighter is" *"Im not going to tell you again, get the hell outta my way!" he yelled as he leapt at Kisame. (10 punches, 7 hit, 6,300 damage). *Genga grabs Kagura and tosses him into the air comedically away from him and punches Kisame before kicking him and knocking him back (10 Punch/Kick, 4 hit, 9,200 damage). *"Geez talk about fan service. everyone wants me today haha" starts creating sharp ice shards in front of himself "ice release - Razer ice storm" Kisame sends the shards at Genga and the shards start spinning around like a tornado surrounding Genga doing (10 D rank Technique, 6 hit, 13,050 damage). *Kagura righted himself before landing, charging at Kisame once again.(10 punches, 6 hit, 5,400 damage) *Genga stays back and watches the two fight for a second before launching forward and slamming against Kisame alongside Kagura and knocks him back and away as he pushes forward using the Taijutsu Technique Cloven Lotus (10 C-Rank Jutsu, 7 hit, 32,200 damage). *"Well this is looking a little bad looking like a weird 2 vs 1. All can do if focus on Genga but the other ninja is also focused on me" " Water release - water pistol jutsu" Kisame making gun gestures and firing (10 D - Rank, 6 hit, 8,100 damage) shots at Genga. *Kagura ignored the others altogether and launched himself at Kisame, focused fully on knocking him out. (10 punches, All Hit, 9,000 damage). *Genga watched the two continue to fight and then he raced towards Kagura and unleashed several rapid fire punches before jumping back after knocking him back down again. He watched Kisame leap at him and he dodged out of the way before making rapid hand signs (10 Punches, 8 hit, 18,400 damage). *"hehe this is getting fun!" Kisame launches at Genga with (10 punches and kicks, 5 hit, 4,500 damage) *Kagura recovers from being thrown into the ground, and leaps towards Kisame, swinging at him with another 10 punches (4 hit, 3,600 damage). *Genga watches the two struggle and continues charging up his power this time waiting out his enemies and dodging the constant attacks with Kisame (Rest. Recovery.). *"heh looking a little tierd there"rushes with (10 D- rank attacks at Genga) Category:Battleground Category:RP Area